Image of Misfortune
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: (RxS)Riku has wanted Sora as his own since he can remember, but now that he has what he wants will it last? Is Sora just pretending to love him or is an outside force to blame? One-shot complete


DISCLAIMOR- I DO NOT!!! Own the rights to Kingdom Hearts; I am not making any money off of writing this. I am writing this fanfiction to express my love for the characters, for fun, and to improve my writing skills.

--------------

Image of Misfortune

By Tat Claire Kokoro

----------

_ /If I were rain, _

_That joins sky and Earth that otherwise never touch,_

_Could I join two hearts as well?_

_ -_Bleach, vol. 3

The wind ruffled through his silver blue hair, and the salt of the sea filled his nostrils. He was gazing at the endless blue that he hated, that confined him. He wanted to escape. His translucent blue eyes began to wander from the sea, to the sky. The sky, an image of freedom, the place where the birds flew, and the reclusive Gods lived. He envied it. Clouds, Gods, birds and all. He wanted to fly too.

"Hey. What's on your mind, Riku?" A pair of hands rested on his shoulders and warm lips brushed against his cheek. A smile fell on the silver haired youth's face, and it was hard to be depressed around Sora.

Sora was a petite male with unruly brown spiky hair and a gorgeous face which only grew in beauty the more upbeat he was. His smile was his trademark. The boy's attire was simple (and he wore it almost everyday since this was his favorite outfit). He wore loose fitting red swim trunks and a plain yellow shirt. Sometimes he went without the shirt. Many considered Sora scrawny, but from what Riku had seen beneath the clothes, Sora had more muscles that they thought.

Riku loved Sora, not because of his appearance but because of what he had and Riku himself didn't.

Sora, unbeknownst to him, had the sky. He was carefree, happy (maybe a bit dense sometimes. . .) and basically a good person. He could accept things whether they hurt or not. To put it simply, Sora had wings. He was free.

When Riku had first met him he was jealous, he wanted wings too. He yearned to fly.

This jealousy caused anger to run through him, hatred toward the brunette. Despite Sora's friendly attempts, Riku treated him cruelly, bullying, picking fights, and had even spread rumors about the poor boy on occasion.

Yet. . .

The blue eyed angel continued to offer friendship. He was aware of the abuse Riku gave him but brushed that aside. It was then that he realized he could learn something from Sora. And maybe . . . someday . . . he would grow wings too.

"Nothing." Riku answered, "I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

"There's plenty to do!" Sora reassured, taking the older boy's hand to show him. Riku obliged, moving from the dead alm tree he had been sitting on. As soon as he got up, Sora began to run, at first along side Riku, and then he released his friend's hand and challenged him to a race. In the end, Riku won that race, leaving Sora pouting and reassuring himself he would surely "win next time."

They stopped by a small cave shrouded by ferns and various plant life. This was their secret spot, where they went to express their feeling in a "more than friends" way. Sora went on his knees, crawling ahead of Riku. The cave was cramped at the beginning, but as you proceeded further on, the need to crawl wasn't' required. When they reached the end of the cave Sora handed him a rock with a pointy edge. "Let's draw pictures."

Riku sighed, disappointed, he had expected kissing, rolling around, and maybe . . . exploring each other. He was about to protest but saw that Sora was already sketching images on the cave walls.

He faced the cave walls, pondering on what to draw. He looks at Sora for a spark of inspiration. A picture starts to form in his mind and he gives a half smile. What he is about to draw is cheerful and sad all at the same time. With his pointy edged rock, he made smooth lines, which eventually formed clouds, then moved downwards, drawing a straight line, land. On the line representing land he draws various sorts of plant life, palm trees and leafy ferns and a few flowers facing the sun.

He stops there, criticizing his work and moves on to another part of the wall.

That's when he sees it.

A scratchy drawing of a spiky haired boy smiling and a short haired girl smiling back at the boy. In between them is a star shaped fruit, a Paupu. Riku glanced at Sora who has his back turned, still drawing. The silver haired boy fingered the picture, estimating the time it was drawn. To keep from worrying, he tells himself it was drawn before he and Sora were dating, when the artist had a crush on the girl.

"Wow." Sora breathed from behind, admiring Riku's art. He turned his head, "they're just doodles."

"They're too detailed to be doodles."

"I . . . guess."

"No! Really! You've captured my appearance so well!"

Riku touched the drawing he made of Sora, as if by touching it he could understand what Sora saw in it. His fingers traced the lines, starting from the forehead and back again, then the eyes and mouth. Still, to him it bore no resemblance to Sora. It was a poor imitation, and shouldn't be considered art.

"What did you draw?" He got up and walked to the other side of the cave. Scrawled across the walls were stars, tons of them. Each was unique, but all shared the child innocence in Sora. When he touched these drawing he thought of nights, the murals in the sky called constellations, his mom calling him back home and he's suddenly reminded that Sora is spending the night at his house tonight.

He pulled himself away from the star sketches, smiling at Sora. "Sora."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come over early tonight?"

Sora nodded, "okay."

They leave the secret spot, their eyes temporarily blinded by the sudden change from dark to light. Sora rubs one of his eyes, blinks, and looks up at Riku, expecting him to lead the way. The silver haired boy started walking home, Sora walking beside him.

It was late noon, the sun was starting to dip down and the cool evening breeze was already whipping through their hair. As they neared the docks they saw a red head sitting next to her boat. She was obviously waiting for somebody or else she would be gone by now. Parents wanted their kids home before sundown. Riku was the first to notice her. He prayed she wouldn't make them stop to talk, or worse, have Sora make eye contact.

"Hey!" She waved, not at Riku, but at Sora.

The brunette waved back, "Hi, Kairi."

Kairi walked closer to them, she took one look at Riku, full of jealousy, and then put all her attention on Sora. "Uh . . . can I ask you something?" He violet eyes moving from Sora to the shack.

"Yeah."

Kairi turned her head to Riku, avoiding his face. "Alone."

Sora nodded, following Kairi to the shack, he paused a moment to the annoyed Riku and mouthed, "I won't be long."

That's not what I'm worried about. He thought, as he watched them walk to the other side. Far away from earshot and human eye.

-------

_/"Hold me close to your heart like the seal around your neck. Keep me close to yourself like the ring on your finger. My love for you is so strong it won't let you go. Love is as powerful as death. Love's jealousy is as strong as the grave. Love is like a blazing flame. It burns like a mighty flame._

_-_Song of Songs 8:6, Bible/

Until a month ago, Sora wasn't with him, but her. Kairi. When they first met her, she was a shy creature, and only whispered her words. From the way she and Sora looked at each other Riku knew someday they would be a couple. The thought didn't bother him then, but years later he started to think Sora could be more than a friend. Back then, he was so confused, weren't guys supposed to like girls only?

He asked his mom about these odd feelings he was having for his friend. She was an open person, like Sora, and could accept just about anything. So he wasn't afraid when he asked her. His mom had paused a moment after he was done explaining. She quietly smacked her lips, hands resting comfortably on the table. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Riku had blushed a deep red, "he'll say I'm crazy."

"Nonsense, he's your friend. Besides, Sora isn't the kind of person who would make fun of someone for who they are."

"Stop putting ideas in his head, Ismene." His father strode in the room, proudly; he glared at Riku, silently telling him he was the boss.

People always told Riku he looked like his mom but had his dad's eyes. He hated his eyes because they were originally his dad's, slanted cat eyes, with a small trace of color. Sora once mentioned that they were mirror-like.

Riku's eyes met his father's, and then adverted them. The floor was kinder to look at. It did not scowl at Riku, it was faceless, emotionless. That's what Riku wanted to be right then. Emotionless because that was why he was in trouble. Having feelings for Sora was a sinful act in his father's eyes.

He never told Sora while his father lived. He was threatened a beating if he did. Grudgingly, he watched Sora and Kairi grow closer, which in turn made Sora and Riku's friendship slowly sever until all but one sting remained. It was harder than ever to fly.

Two years after, his spirits lifted, his father had been missing after a sea storm he was in the midst in while fishing and it was Riku who discovered the body. His father was a mess, seaweed was tangled in his hair, and a thin layer of sand covered him. His clothes had holes in them and lost their bright color, opting for dull earth shades and his eyes. . .

Those wicked eyes ere still wide open, in fear or spite, Riku didn't know. He stared at his father's cold glassy eyes and pulled out the knife he used for cutting rope. He looked around, hoping no one had noticed the body yet. Thankfully it was early morning and everybody was asleep.

Riku held the knife over his father's cursed damned eyes and plunged it through the socket. Blood streamed out, not a lot but enough to satisfy the boy. Along with the blood was a clear substance, which continued to dangle on the knife when he withdrew it. Next was the other, giving the same results.

"Your eyes can't watch me now." He solemnly stared at the corpse he had meddled with. Now he could tell Sora. Now the sky wouldn't taunt him.

For the rest of the day, Riku looked for Sora, ready to admit this crush he had for the boy. Unfortunately for Riku, he did find Sora-with Kairi. He caught them sitting on the docks, sharing an innocent kiss, the kind one gives on the first date. They didn't notice the silvery blue haired boy, whose slanted eyes were wide and his body numb. He couldn't keep his eyes off the couple. He didn't want to see them as a couple.

Slowly, Riku backed away; moisture ran down his cheeks, tears. He swiped his hand over his face to temporarily rid the tears. Then he ran, trying to leave behind the image of Sora with the girl. He headed towards his house, using more energy to run that needed. His head and heart ere pounding, and his legs shook as he ran.

His mother greeted him, a frown on her face. "Honey . . . I have something to tell you." She sniffled and wiped her nose with a kerchief she had been holding. "You're. . ." She chocked up mid sentence, her kerchief draining her tears. When she managed to stop crying, she finished the sentence. "Your father . . . they found him on the shore."

Riku was taking deep breaths, recovering from his run home; he started to imagine his dad, lying lifelessly in the sand with stab marks in his eyes. Why did his dad choose to die today? This week? This month? This year? Why couldn't he of died sooner?! Because of his dad he and Sora could never be together. "That's the best news I've heard all day." Riku said, hoping the bastard would go to Hell.

His mom seemed to have read his mind, for she gave him a pained look, "You don't understand."

He shrugged, and started to go up the staircase, but his mom's words stopped him. "How would you feel if you didn't have Sora anymore?"

The next six months were torture. Sora and Kairi were publicly seen as a couple, which meant that their relationship was a great topic for gossipers. Riku couldn't tolerate any of it, so much that he stayed shut in his room on most days.

He never heard from Sora anymore, the boy was too busy tending to his girlfriend's constant needs. Once, while running errand for his mom in town he saw them together. Hand in hand, eye to eye, both talking with giggles in between. They seemed happy just being together. Riku sighed and hurried past them, forcing himself to forget he ever saw anything.

A week after seeing them in the street together, Riku heard a knock on the front door. Although they lived on a small island, which meant everybody knew each other, he still checked the window to see who it was before opening the door.

Riku peeked out the window and was surprised at who it was. Sora.

The brunette had his eyes downcast, arms hanging limply at his sides. Sora sighed and slowly raised a hand to knock on the door again.

Had something happened to his relationship with Kairi?

Riku couldn't help but grin, he hoped so. Quickly he opened the door, greeting Sora with his pleased smile which soon faded. Sora was depressed, gloomy. The boy's wings were tattered. He was just as stranded as Riku was now.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just came to visit."

The silver haired one decided not to press the subject. "Come in." He opened the door wider and held out an arm out in welcome. Sora quietly, glumly walked in and sat himself on the sofa. He stared into the distance, hypnotized by his depression. Riku didn't know what to do. This was what he wanted, he wanted Sora's relations with Kairi to end He never considered how Sora would react to the split.

Trying to find some way to comfort his friend, Riku sat on the couch next to him. He didn't know what to say or how to act any further. He only hoped that his presence would at least mend some of the wounds that burdened his friend.

Keeping his eyes on the wall, Sora spoke. "She said . . . she wasn't sure what to think anymore." The brunette sighed, "She didn't know if she wanted to be with me forever. Where did her feelings stand? Did they even stand at all? She felt as if she were walking on the ocean water-not firm ground." Sora turned to Riku, "I know her real reason though. She's afraid of commitment."

Silence filled the room after he stopped talking. Sora said he was fine but really he was suffering. Kairi had dance on his heart then ripped it apart. The girl didn't believe in love or she wouldn't of down this to Sora.

More than ever, Riku wanted Sora. Not sexually, but emotionally. The wicked eyed boy wanted to wrap his arms around the fallen dove, but knew this want the time, Sora had just left a relationship and entering a new one may be much on his plate right now.

"Thank you." Sora sat up and walked towards the door, stopped, then turned his head. His dazed blue eyes looked at Riku desperately; he needed more therapy besides talking about his problem. He needed a hug . . . a kiss.

Riku rushed to Sora, he held him close, his pale arms wrapped around tanned skin. A smile was forced on the angel's lips, "I'm oka-"

He was stopped by the sensation of Riku's lips on his. Sora's lips felt just as Riku suspected, soft warm pillowed clouds. He devoured the boy's lips in kisses while the other was too shocked to respond. Feeling embarrassed since it seemed Sora didn't return the affection he slowly broke the kiss and backed away. "I'm sorry."

The brunette shook his head and took Riku's hands in his. "Could you . . . do it again?"

---------

Finally, from then on, Sora was his. He told himself nothing could ever break them apart, that Kairi had long lost interest in Sora. Riku's faith was never strong. He was afraid of loosing Sora. He wasn't sure of Sora's feelings. Was the boy only with him to heal his own pain? Sora had countless times refused Riku's advances in bed, always blushing and with the same excuse, "but I'm _already _tired." That wasn't what really hurt him though. He had told Sora he loved him countless times, which the blue eyed brunette never responded nor did he ever confess any sort of feeling.

Riku sat himself on the docks, slumped over, ready for Sora's return. He suspected Kairi was netting Sora in, stealing Sora away from him. And Sora would happily take the wretch in his arms, forgetting Riku.

The wind whistled in his ears. He again felt stranded, alone. He glared hatefully at the heavens, which was turning dark and threw a slew of curses at the fickle Gods for giving and taking away what he loved.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his bashing of the Gods. He took his gaze off of the heavens to see Sora standing next to him. From a distance, Riku saw Kairi leaning against the shack, her arms wrapped around herself. Waiting. She wanted Riku to leave but was too cowardly to say so.

He turned his attention back to Sora, readying himself for the emotional pain from being dumped. Sora opened his mouth, ready to form a word, Riku inwardly sighed, bracing himself.

"She told me she was ready for commitment. She asked me out." His deep blue met with mirror blue eyes as he said this.

"This was it, the end of his fantasy, and he was so close, he was so close to sprouting wings. His finger twitched (it always did that when he was nervous). "What did you tell her?" He strained his voice as he asked this.

"I told her I would think about it."

----------

He would think about it?! Riku ran those words over his head the whole way to their home island and then to his house. Both him and Sora were quiet. Riku was silent because of that vauge sentence and Sora because he knew now was not the time for talking.

Riku placed a hand on the wood door, wondering what he should do. How could he make Sora change his answer from "I'll think about it." To, "sorry, Kairi I'm with Riku." ?

He opened the door, beginning to slip out of his shoes but stopped when he came up with an idea. He stopped Sora, who was in the middle of taking off his shoes with a kiss, immediately pulling him closer and continuing the kiss. The brunette responded, weakly, and then pulled away. He gave the deserted one a knowing glance. He knew Riku was trying to get Sora in bed, except this time it wasn't to prove his lover for the boy but to have the upper hand in the war against the red-headed cockroach. Riku wouldn't give up, like the mountains that strived to touch the sky, he insisted on taking Sora. He couldn't loose him. He needed Sora.

Hastily, Riku took his hand, guiding him into the bedroom and pushing him to the bed. Kisses fluttered over Sora's body as his shirt was pulled over his head and thrown carelessly at the side of the bed. "Riku. . .stop." He breathed, enjoying the sensation and at the same time fending it off. Despite his resistance though he let out a moan and his body moved into the caresses swimming over him.

Riku ran a finger over the hem of Sora's pants, then the button. His fingers prodded at the button until it successfully made it come undone. A hand took Riku by the wrist, keeping him from going further. Pools of deep blue looked at him, asking him to stop. "If you _really_ love me, Riku. You'll respect my decision and wait." He slid out from under Riku's weight and retrieved his shirt. He sighed seeing the annoyed expression on Riku's face, and pulled his shirt over his head. "Just give me some time to think."

Why? "Why do you need more time to think?!" Riku snapped. "We both know you love Kairi!!!"

"Riku. . .I-."

"Just leave. If you're going to kill my heart, sooner is better than later. The wounds are deep enough as is."

Sora ran a hand through his hair, coping with his boyfriend's frustration. "I have feelings for both you and Kairi, emotions strong enough to grow into something more. But. . ." He hesitated and held his gaze to the floor in shame. ". . . I don't know who I love." He slowly shook his head, brows knit in thought, trying to choose between the girl and the boy.

Even though he was still mad, Sora's words relaxed Riku. Now he understood Sora's actions, he was saving his virginity for the one he loved, whoever that would be. For now, Sora was treading on water, confused about his emotions. He was still young, unlike Riku, and didn't understand, or felt, (or noticed he was in love) what love was. Love was something you learned by yourself, it couldn't be taught.

"I'll wait."

Sora lifted his head up, "Thank you."

Riku half smiled, "the covers are on the balcony. They should be dry." He started to walk out of the room but Sora stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

-------

He ruffled his hair with the towel, and then hung the wet cloth on the shower rack. A chill went through his body, causing him to jolt. He had taken a cold shower to calm his sexual tension. It worked but the downside was that at night the islands were cold which combined with his damp skin made Riku feel as is a pile of snow covered his body.

He searched in the closet for another towel, opting for his favorite fluffy blue towel but seeing it wasn't there, chose one of the many plain white towels. Before putting it on, Riku shook the towel, checking for any spiders. Spiders were common on the island, so shaking out clothing, shoes, and bed sheets before using them was a required practice. It wasn't that all the spiders were poisonous, there was only one poisonous spider in the island and it was especially rare to be bit or see one. The reason why they checked items was because the bites were a bother, causing the inflicted area to swell and itch-a lot.

Seeing no spiders, he wrapped the towel around him, as if it were a blanket, trying to gain warmth. He walked out of the bathroom to his room. He had a feeling Sora had fallen asleep while he took his shower. So he was surprised to see that Sora had managed to stay awake. Sora was already in bed, the blanket hid his form from the chest to the ends of his toes. The blue-eyed one didn't notice Riku, he was simply staring at the ceiling in thought, his arms bent back, cradling his head. The scene was almost meditive, but Sora really wasn't as calm as he looked, he was nervous. More than anything though, he was confused

Riku continued to walk in the room, without a word to Sora so as not to disturb him and went into his closet for a pair of boxers, underwear, and a faded T-shirt with holes in it. He shook the articles before putting them on then, after he was dressed, nudged Sora to move and allow more room for him. Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest. He was still indecisive.

--------

/ _"Oh let it come! Let it break! My last and golden day:_

_The best, the last, the worst to rob me of tomorrow."_

_-_Creon, Antigone/

/_The sky was bright with the clouds swirling overhead, in various shapes and sizes. Riku lay on his back, arms spread out, watching the sky overhead. Usually he was jealous of the heavens, but he felt a sort of calm today. Even his body, which was normally tense with hatred felt loose, and light as air._

_An air balloon appeared, floating lazily against the cloud, and slowly lowering itself to the ground. Curious, Riku picked himself off the ground and walked to the air balloon. As he neared the balloon, he saw a figure wave and call Riku by name. The voice was familiar, uplifting. Riku traced the voice, a smile fell on his face and he picked up his pace, running to the person. He stopped when he reached the balloon, out of breath, staring at the face he hadn't seen in months._

_"You came back." He huffed, catching his breath._

_Sora__ nodded, his deep blue eyes shimmering like sapphires in the sunlight. Then his eyes dimmed, avoiding Riku's, "but I have to go away again."_

_"When?"_

_"Now."_

_"That's okay, you'll come back."_

_"This time . . .I can't come back."_

_A silence fell of them, and then Riku grabbed Sora's hands, ever smiling. "Let's go together."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Riku__ nodded, "I'm sure. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."_

_Sora__ moved out of Riku's way, inviting him in the air balloon. Immediately, the air lifted them up towards the heavens. Riku admired the view and the joy of flight. His back ached and he groaned, rubbing the area under his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt something poking from under his skin, demanding to get out. He struggled to hold it in but the force burst from his back, leaving him howling in pain. Sora did nothing to soothe him, standing behind him with a bland look on his face._

_"It hurts the first time they come out."_

_"What?!"__ What's coming out of me?!" Riku panicked._

_"Your wings."_

_"Wings . . .?" He slowly looked behind him to see a pair of glorious pale white wings protruding from his back. He turned his attention to Sora, who was also graced with wings of his own._

_Sora__ looked ahead of them, "we're almost there. Are you sure you want to come with me?"_

_"Yeah.__ Of course I do."_

_Sora__ sighed and shook his head, "no. REALLY think about it." His blue eyes which were normally bright and cheery looked at Riku with such intensity that chills went down his spine. _

_"Where are we going?" He dared ask, though as they neared their destination he found the answer within himself._

_"You don't want to come."_

_"No! I do! I'll go anywhere you go." The silver haired one stammered._

_"Don't lie. I know you don't want to come with me . . . and that's okay." Sora came towards Riku and whispered in his ear, then pushed him off the air balloon._

_The wind rushed through him, leaving him numb. He stared up at Sora as he fell, he knew why the brunette did this but was still mad, shocked. He felt betrayed to be left behind, to be left falling, far away from Sora and to the Earthy ground where he belonged. He didn't have a chance to use his wings . . . he already lost hope./_

-------

/_We are drawn to each other_

_Like drops of water, like the planets_

_We repulse each other_

_Like magnets, like the colors of our skin_

_ -_Bleach vol.4/

Riku felt as if he were jerked out of sleep, his breathing was ragged, and his heart thrashing wildly against his chest. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down, then looked at his side, expecting Sora to be asleep but found he was wide awake. The brunette ran a finger on the side of him arm in a repetitive motion, staring blankly at the covers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." Sora answered, but his eyes told otherwise, they brimmed with worry.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?"

Sora didn't answer nor did he move. There was obviously something wrong. Riku took Sora by the arm, the one he had been rubbing, and examined it, He looked at it starting from the wrist, then stopped near the elbow where there was a welt. He took a closer look and sighed when he saw a faint bite mark in the center of the welt.

"What did the spider look like?"

Sora pointed at the foot of the bed where a lemon yellow spider with a distinct jade green start shape on its back silently, evilly stood. Riku immediately recognized the spider. It was a severely poisonous one. He jumped out of bed and went inside the kitchen for ice out of the ice box (his family was one of the few who could afford one). He wrapped the ice in cloth. Riku forgot where he took the cloth from. He was in such a panic.

When he came back in the room, he tended to Sora, and put the icepack on the bite and applying pressure. "This will slow down the venom."

The only hospital in the area was accessible by boat, Riku thought they could make it. "Let's go."

"I don't know if I can walk. My legs ache."

"Try." Riku held his hand out and help him walk. His footsteps were like a child's unsure, unsteady, and weak. Each time, Sora would stumble, ready to give in but Riku would prod until Sora again struggled to put his weight on his trembling legs and take a few more baby steps. Inches from the doorway, Sora crumbled to his feet. He didn't bother to get up, he sat there, his head hanging down. He whispered a few incoherent words until Riku bent down to pick him up.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

Riku carried Sora the rest of the way to the boat and laid him down beore getting in himself. He apologized for not bringing a blanket to cushion Sora, who said it was okay. With that, the one without wings began to paddle the boat towards the only hospital in the islands

It pained Sora to see Riku fuss over him and all in vain. He wasn't worthy of Riku's love, he had hurt him a time too many. All along, he knew, from the time they met before Riku knew he was in love, he knew. But there would always be something keeping them apart. What was that force? Their elements? The Gods? And did he dare blame Kairi as the force that was persistent on separating them? Or was it Sora himself? Was Sora purposely pushing Riku away even though he yearned to be closer?

Whatever it was it had done its job now. Before the sun would chase away the moon he would leave- forever.

"How are you doing?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine. My legs still hurt though." Sora didn't mention that the rest of his body also ached, that he had a headache, and that despite the cold air around them, he was hot. Riku sense there was more wrong, and placed his hand on Sora's forehead.

"What else are you not telling me?"

Sora turned his head away, wishing to not make Riku worry any more.

"A lot. Huh?" Riku ran a hand through the brown spikes, "don't worry. We'll be at the hospital soon."

Sure, they could get to the hospital soon-if they were on the ferry. But the ferry rides between islands were closed off at night, leaving the only alternative-a dinky boat. To get to the hospital in the boat in time to treat Sora would be impossible. Sora stared up at the stars, helpless, feeling the hours pass by him and death's cold, welcome hand. You could not run from death, you had not choice but to greet the horrid creature when it knocked on your door. The brunette inwardly sighed and turned his attention to Riku, who had his back turned (for he was paddling the boat).

"Riku. . .I'm going to die."

"Don't say that."

"Riku." Sora pressed, "I'm going to die."

"No!" Riku snapped, "We're going to the hospital, then you'll be as good as new."

Sora would have shaken his head . . . if he had the energy, instead he bit his lip and let the subject go. He sadly watched the one who couldn't handle the truth, who, still intent on making it to the hospital, was paddling the boat. He was growing exhausted for his movements were growing slower and sometimes Sora caught him take a short break.

The wind blew, whispering words from heaven. The beckoned him to plunge into death and spread his wings. He resisted, he begged for a few more minutes. He didn't want to leave-he knew he had to but . . . there was something he hadn't' done yet. Something he had put off for too long.

"Riku."

"Yes?"

"Hold me."

Dread coated the silence. Riku put his paddle up and lay next to Sora. He stroked Sora's head to comfort him when really; it was Riku who needed to be comforted.

"Hold me." The brunette said again, his eyes glazed, waiting. For some reason, the look in his eyes eerily reminded Riku of his dream. His pale arms wrapped around Sora, he took in his sweet scent, bringing him certain calm. He thought of the many times he laid his head in Sora's lap or held him like he was now. Riku made sure to not put his weight on Sora, who was already having trouble breathing. Sometimes the brunette would take big gulps of air like a fish on land but most times he breathed slowly on purpose to control his breathing. Their eyes met, both showing their pain, one having no choice but to leave and the other having to deal with being left behind again. Riku was in awe of Sora's eyes. He had heard that when people were on the edge of death, their eyes aged, he had never believed this until now. Those deep blue eyes were changing drastically, turning into an earthier blue-gray. They were not longer filled with joy; they now adopted the wisdom of an ancient and were not of the mortal plane.

Riku held him closer, and snuggled in the nape of Sora's neck. He tried to have some sense of comfort from Sora's scent but all he could smell was death.

". . . You." Sora murmured in a breath.

"What is it?" Riku asked. He kept his ears open, blocking out all noise except for his loved one's dying voice.

". . . Love . . . you. . ."

His eyes stung, he wanted to cry, but the tears failed to come. He forced a smile to combat the sorrow and grasped at Sora's body as tightly as he could, for he never wanted to let go. "I love you."

He finally had what he wanted, wings. . .

. . . But he was still left behind.

Alone, stranded. . .

-------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I never expected this fic to turn out the way it did. I originally wrote it to challenge an essay somebody wrote that said that the Riku/Sora relationship could never be. The writer of that essay made a good point. The chances of those two characters having a . . . more intimate relationship are slim. Still, I love the pairing and decided to challenge myself by trying to write a one-shot proving the two could be more than friends. I know I put too many references at the eyes. I can't help it; eyes are the window to the soul. I might've also pushed the wings thing a bit too. . . (Speaking of spiders, in the midst of writing this, a spider actually started to crawl on my leg! Whew! Luckily I bolted out of bed, took a magazine and smacked the creature for _almost_ making me wet my pants and for startling my nerves.) Hmm. . . . Tell me what you think. I'd like to know if I accomplished my task and proved they could fall in love (polite criticism is also appreciated). I enjoyed writing this; this fic is actually the best I've ever posted on (in my opinion). Thanks for reading.

-Watashi no ai, Tat Claire Kokoro


End file.
